


Impulse

by daitsukidesu



Series: Baes [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daitsukidesu/pseuds/daitsukidesu
Summary: “Are you ever filled with the urge to like, eat paper, or put makeup sponges in your mouth, or whatever?”“Intrusive thoughts?”“Sure. Anyway, there’s- wait no, don’t go in there yet-”“Why is there a kid in our living room.”“Listen-”“You can’t adopt kids on impulse.”[Prompt by corvidprompts on tumblr]
Relationships: Mystique Flowers & Olivia Flowers-Willows, Mystique Flowers & Thomas Willows
Series: Baes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/870333
Kudos: 2





	Impulse

“Myst?”

Myst hummed, tilting her head as she looked at her brother. She seemed off today, her eyes a bit vacant as she talked to him.

“Are you okay?”

The girl nodded, her eyes still staring off into another world. A while later, she spoke, “Tommy, are you ever filled with the urge to like, eat paper, or put makeup sponges in your mouth, or whatever?”

Well that was new. Tom raised a brow as he replied, walking towards the kitchen, “You mean, like, intrusive thoughts?”

Myst made a small confused sound and then continued on, “Sure, let’s go with that. Anyway, there’s-” Tom turned the door handle, and Myst shrieked, “Wait, no! DON’T GO IN THERE YET-”

“Mystique, why is there a kid in our living room.?”

“As I was saying-” Still staring at the young girl sitting on the living room couch, Tom cut his sister off, somehow knowing what she was going to end up saying.

“Mystique.”

“Listen-”

_“You can’t adopt kids on impulse.”_

“Tommy!” Myst pouted as she marched off to where the child was. She was a cute little girl, probably around six, with curious green eyes and light brown hair tied up into pigtails. She blinked up at him, her eyes beginning to water at how he was reprimanding his sister.

“Are you taking me back to the orphanage…?”

Tom shook his head, his will crumbling. It would be far to cruel to make Myst pack off the little one, “No, you’re fine. You can stay with us for sure. I just… need to make sure Myst doesn’t get you a sister or a brother while everyone else is away!”

Myst pouted, nodding, “I won’t!”

The child grinned, her eyes sparkling in a way that was almost unnatural. Tom smiled as he realised that she had magic in her veins, and he couldn’t fault Myst for taking her in.

“What’s your name, dear?”

“Olivia!”

Tom ignored the proud (maybe even smug) grin Myst had as Olivia smiled and hopped off the couch, running over to grab Tom’s hand. When he met his sister’s eyes, Myst poked her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes back at her.

“Well, Liv,” Tom started with a smile, “Welcome to the family, come on. Let’s meet your cousins.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another late cross post! Olivia rarely appears in our stories but she's Myst's new adopted daughter


End file.
